


Residing in 221

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, oh and moriarty's kid at the end too, these are sherlock and john's kids okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelo Watson-Holmes and his brother Hamish reside in 221 Baker Street long after their parents have moved to Sussex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Residing in 221

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so.... Yeah. Sherlock and John's younger two kids live there now.

Since Hamish and Angelo had taken over 221 as their personal residence, things had become quite simple. 221C, better known as the Basement, was where Hamish did his experiments. If any magic **had** to be done, it was confined to the basement.  
      221A belonged to Angelo. It was small, and therefore did not require much in the way of upkeep. It had one bedroom, a tiny kitchen (but he didn’t like to cook anyway), and a relatively decent sized sitting room. He hardly spent much time in it, as his primary occupation was that of a freelance travel writer. His secondary occupation had him spending most of his free time at home in the flat above. 221B.  
      His secondary occupation was that he took part in what the oldest of the Watson-Holmes children called _the family business_. Hamish, who was the primary resident of 221B, used him as an assistant on many of his cases as well as his officially blogger. Because their father had made it quite clear that a consulting detective was nothing without their blogger to spread the word of the detective’s brilliance. Their dad had argued that without the blogger, the detective would be hard pressed to find interresting cases.  
      In the end, Angelo became the blogger. Because he was already a writer, and he really didn’t mind being his brother’s assistant. They were thick as thieves, and Angelo was the only other person on the planet Hamish could stand being in close proximity to without them wanting to punch him in the nose.  
      That was… Until an old irish couple came calling.  
      That was when things had become suddenly complicated.  
      The case was a kidnapping, which Hamish was reluctant to take. He detested kidnappings unless actual children were involved. Then it was prudent that he help for the sake of the children rather than the distraught parents. The victim was an adult. In her twenties.  
      The only reason Hamish had taken the case was Angelo insisted, reminding him they hadn’t had a real case in so long and they had bills past due.  
      Turned out the girl was kidnapped by her boyfriend, who was part of a gang contracted by the russian mafia. The girl had no money or valuables, but her brother was a detective inspector. She had been taken as leverege against him so that he would not bust up their crime ring.  
      Afterwards, Hamish and Angelo returned the young lady, collected their pay, and left.  
      It was supposed to be a straightforward case. A simple little kidnapping with a good result.  
      Angelo was wondering just this right after he found his brother, destined by the russian roulette wheel of wizard genetics to probably spend the rest of his life alone and miserable (or at least the greater part of it), sitting in the lap of former client DI Murtagh without his shirt on.  
      The only thing Angelo could do at that moment was squeak in embarassment, hide his face behind his computer, and back out of 221B. Unfortunately, he bumped into the doorframe, which caught both Hamish and the DI’s attention rather quickly.  
      ”Ah-” the older man started but Hamish put a hand over his mouth to silence him without really thinking much about it.  
      ”Angelo.”  
      Once his senses returned, the only one of the four siblings that was more Watson than he was Holmes shouted in befuddlement. John would have been proud. “What the hell, Hal! You met him last week! **SEVEN BLOODY DAYS**!”  
      ”I do not dictate the rules of Nymphae physiology.” Hamish was calm, despite his very flushed face and compromising position. The man beneath him was thoroughly confused.  
      ” _Seriously_?! You’re gonna play _that_ card?!” He pinched between his eyes as if a headache was coming on. “Just… Make it quick. I found you another damn case.” He turned on his heel like a little soldier and left, then came back and grabbed the doorhandle. “And next time, close the damn door! A little sign or something that says _Having sex, come back later!_ wouldn’t be too bad either!”  
      He slammed the door shut and Hamish uncovered the DI’s mouth.  
      ”That was… uncomfortable,” Hamish said, still looking at the now closed door.  
      DI Murtagh looked up at him, blinking still in confusion. “Nymph what was that?”  
      ”Long story short. Seamus, **_I’m a wizard_** ,” he said before leaning in to kiss his irishman again.

**Author's Note:**

> The name Seamus Murtagh is an Irish form of James Moriarty. Yes, we went there.


End file.
